


Age 12 - Tickling Charms and Pre-Teen Chats

by SevSnapelivesforever



Series: An Unexpected Outcome [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Charms Class (Harry Potter), Cute Severus Snape, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Godmother Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentor Minerva McGonagall, One Shot, Parent Albus Dumbledore, Puberty, The Talk, Young James Potter, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevSnapelivesforever/pseuds/SevSnapelivesforever
Summary: This collection of one shots is a continuation of the original story, An Unexpected Outcome.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, James Potter & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Series: An Unexpected Outcome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Age 12 - Tickling Charms and Pre-Teen Chats

Severus grinned as his spell flew from his wand and connected, his practice partner collapsing onto the floor in a heap of uncontrollable laughter as a result. 

“S-Sev, s-stop it!” James squealed, trying and failing to glare at his friend. 

“Good work, Mr. Dumbledore,” the charms professor nodded, coming over to the pair. “Now cast the counterspell, please, and remember to flick your wrist as I showed you.” 

Nodding, the second year raised his wand, a look of intense concentration on his face. “Finite incantatem.”

The spell’s effects stopped immediately, and Severus smiled proudly. He had practiced the counterspell at the Ravenclaw study hall the previous night, but this was the first time he’d managed to cast the spell without any difficulty.

“Well done, Mr. Dumbledore! Five points to Ravenclaw,” Filius beamed. “Mr. Potter, why don’t you try next?”

As the professor went to check on the other students, Severus reached out a hand and helped his lightly panting friend to his feet. “You alright, mate?”

James nodded. “Yeah, but you sure know how to do a mean tickling charm, Sev! I’m still struggling with rictusempra, and it’s been a whole week,” he pouted.

Severus smirked. “Well, Jamie, I’ll let you in on a little secret. Some of us have tried this amazing technique called _studying_ ,” he teased mockingly. “Maybe you should try it some time.”

The Gryffindor stuck out his tongue. “I study,” he protested. “Sirius and I were studying with you and Remus in the library yesterday!” 

“Of course you were,” the potions prodigy replied sarcastically. “I must have simply misheard when Professor Flitwick assigned the latest issue of _Seeker Weekly Magazine_ instead of Chapter 15 of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2._ ” 

James shot him a mock scowl. “Git. Let’s see how the class prodigy handles a little tickling charm, then,” he challenged, raising his wand. “Rictusempra!”

By the time the bell rang, Severus would have gladly murdered both his friend and his Uncle Filius—that is, if he’d had even an ounce of energy left. While James had successfully cast the tickling charm after a few attempts, the same could not be said for his ability to cast the countercharm. Severus had been left to suffer under the tickling charm for an agonizing _seventy seconds_ before the charms professor had finally noticed his helpless squealing. 

And then, to make matters worse, while he had been panting for oxygen and thanking Magic herself that it was over, his Uncle Filius had actually suggested that James continue to attempt the counterspell while the professor himself cast the tickling charm! It had been a milder variation of the spell, thank Merlin, but the Ravenclaw had still been subjected to it a total of _five bloody times_ before his incompetent classmate had finally managed to cast the counterspell.

“I’m really sorry, Sev,” James apologized. “I don’t know why I was having so much trouble with it, honest!”

Severus glowered at him. “I am going to poison your food with a potion that will permanently alter your anatomy,” he hissed. “And I will not regret it.”

The Gryffindor raised his hands in surrender. “I said I’m sorry, mate!” he whined pitifully. “Besides, it wasn’t me who kept casting the tickling charm on you. Blame Professor Flitwick!”

The young Ravenclaw’s expression darkened. James was right, he realized, shooting his head of house a dirty glare. Many people underestimated the diminutive charms professor, but Severus knew that the wizard had inherited quite a few traits from his goblin ancestors—a predilection for retribution being one of them. The tickling charms must have been his Uncle Filius’ revenge for that accidental potions mishap that had occurred over the summer. It hadn’t been his fault, though! How was he supposed to have known that his uncle would mistake a goblet of freshly brewed Laughing Potion for his own beverage? 

“Mr. Dumbledore,” Filius called, beckoning him over. 

“Yes, Professor?” Severus scowled, his tone barely scraping respectful. 

Filius chuckled and held out a piece of paper. “A note from your father. Now stop pouting, and go to lunch.” 

With an indignant huff, the twelve-year-old snatched the parchment from his uncle’s fingers and stomped—ahem, strode maturely for the door, where his friends were waiting for him. He had _not_ been pouting.

* * *

Severus stepped onto the ascending griffin stairwell, wondering why he’d been summoned to the headmaster’s office. His dad couldn’t have possibly found any proof of his involvement in the Marauders’ latest prank, right? He was almost certain that he and his friends hadn’t left any incriminating evidence in their DADA professor’s office. Besides, the prejudiced ministry tosser deserved to be pranked after saying that werewolves were not worthy of wands! 

Remus hadn’t wanted to make a big deal out of it, but Severus had agreed with James and Sirius that something had to be done. After a few days of planning, the three of them had slipped a flatulation potion into the professor’s goblet so that the man might develop some empathy for those who dealt with uncontrollable conditions. The pompous fool would be dealing with excessive flatulence for a week, Severus thought smugly, and best of all, there was no antidote since he had created the potion himself.

As the griffin reached the top landing, the second year quickly schooled his expression into one of confused curiosity, not wanting to seem suspicious. He suspected that the narrow-minded ministry official had already complained to the headmaster, and he didn’t want to give his dad any reason to suspect him. 

“Come in, my boy,” the headmaster called, having been notified by a portrait of his son’s arrival. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Severus asked, hesitantly entering the office.

“Ah yes,” Albus said cheerfully. “No need to look so worried, son. You’re not in any trouble this time,” he teased. 

Severus scowled lightly, sending a playful look of affront at his dad. “I don’t get into that much trouble,” he protested. 

“Hmm, or rather, you’re very good at not getting caught,” Albus countered, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly. “Brew any potions recently, my boy?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the twelve-year-old replied innocently, hiding an amused smile. Of course, his dad had figured it out, but there was still no proof of his involvement. Besides, his father disliked the Ministry’s interference at Hogwarts just as much as he did. “Perhaps your old age is getting to you, Dad,” he added cheekily. 

The headmaster chuckled. “I suppose that is a possibility. Now, as for why I have called you to my office, it seems that your godmother would prefer to have this conversation in our quarters, as my wards have just alerted me to her presence in our living room.”

Severus frowned in confusion but obediently followed his father into their quarters. What could his godmother want to discuss with all three of them together? He was doing well in all of his classes, as far as he knew. Well, his grade in History of Magic wasn’t great, but at least he was passing the boring ghost’s class. 

“I’m glad to see you’ve finally worked up enough courage to stop stalling, Albus,” Minerva greeted them wryly. 

Severus looked questioningly between the two, wondering what his godmother was talking about. And why was his dad suddenly refusing to meet his gaze? 

Minerva sighed with mild irritation. “Really Albus, did you not even tell Severus why we wanted to speak with him?”

The headmaster’s cheeks reddened. “I was just about to, my dear.” Turning awkwardly to his son, he cleared his throat. “Severus, now that you are getting older, your godmother and I thought that we should probably have a talk about… erm, you know, changes.” 

Minerva rolled her eyes in exasperation as her colleague shifted uncomfortably. “Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Albus. Severus, sit down, please,” she huffed, pointing to the couch. 

Severus hesitantly sat down across from her, still not understanding why his dad was acting so weirdly. “Is something wrong?” 

The transfiguration professor shook her head. “Not at all, Severus. We just wanted to talk with you about the changes you will likely start to notice as your body goes through puberty,” she stated bluntly. 

Severus’ eyes widened comically as he stared at her in horrified realization. Oh, Merlin, this was not happening. He did _not_ want to be given “The Talk” by the deputy headmistress and headmaster of the most prestigious magical school in Britain. Okay, so they happened to be his dad and godmother, but still. Could this get any more embarrassing? 

“Erm...I just remembered,” Severus began, his voice shrill with panic. “I have a very important meeting—” He was slowly backing towards the door now, his hand fumbling for the doorknob. “with...someone.” Spinning around, he lunged desperately for the door, only to find it locked. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Minerva countered calmly, tucking her wand away. “Sit back down, Severus. Now that you are twelve, it’s time for us to have your first in-depth discussion on sexual education. It’s important that you have accurate information so that you aren’t basing your health and decisions on rumours and gossip.”

Severus choked. “F-First? You mean there’s more?”

Minerva nodded. “Of course, child. Starting next term, all of your classmates will attend a weekly class focused on healthy behaviors and coping strategies, relationships, and sexual education. It is common for parents to have a separate discussion with their children before classes begin, however, and we would like to do the same. This will give us the opportunity to explain basic sexual education concepts and answer any questions you might have.”

“You’re _both_ going to give me The Talk?” Severus asked weakly, slumping back down onto the couch.

“I thought it would be best, given that your father seems incapable of putting together a comprehensive overview by himself,” Minerva sniffed, throwing a disapproving look at the fidgeting headmaster. “Besides, I want you to know that even though I am a woman, I will also always be here for you in case you have any issues or questions as your body changes. I have worked in a school with adolescent boys for many decades, and I am confident that I can answer any questions you may have about puberty, fantasies, sex, and hormones,” the transfiguration professor finished matter-of-factly. 

Severus flushed bright red, wishing he were quite literally anywhere else in that moment. To be discussing this with his godmother—Oh, Merlin, please let it be over soon!

“Now Albus, start by explaining to your son how sex works,” Minerva ordered, “and I will make sure that you haven’t left out anything important.” 

As his beet red father started stammering about birds and bees, Severus weakly hid his face in his hands. This was not how he had planned to spend his Friday afternoon.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after a very detailed explanation of what seemed like every possible physical and emotional change he might experience during puberty, Severus was ready to die of embarrassment. 

Minerva, after listening to a minute of Albus’ bumbling explanations, had calmly told her colleague to shut up, and had then proceeded to take over the conversation. Unfortunately for Severus, this meant that every topic on the agenda, including male puberty, had been explained to him by a woman. The twelve-year-old was quite certain that he would never be able to look his godmother in the eye again. Based on the trickle of sweat running across his dad’s forehead, the older wizard wasn’t doing much better. 

His Aunt Minerva, however, wasn’t even the slightest bit flustered. She had remained perfectly composed throughout the lecture, adding in details that Severus really didn’t want explained to him by his godmother. She had even brought _diagrams_. 

“Do you have any questions, Severus?” Minerva asked in the same manner as if she had just finished teaching a transfiguration lesson.

Severus weakly shook his head. “No,” he managed to choke out. He just wanted what was most definitely the most embarrassing experience of his life to be over so that he could escape and pretend it had never happened. 

“All right, child. Just keep in mind that you can always come to us when you do have questions,” Minerva reminded him.

The twelve-year-old nodded frantically. “Okay, I know. Thank you. Is that all?” 

Minerva eyed her godson with barely hidden amusement. “Very well, Severus. You may go,” she said, finally taking pity on the mortified pre-teen. 

The second he was released, Severus bolted from the room and sprinted straight for his bedroom, quickly closing the door behind him. Flopping onto his bed, he buried his face into his pillow and groaned. He understood the importance of talking about protection and consent from both partners, but did his godmother really have to go into so much detail when explaining how his body might react when aroused? And oh Merlin, her lesson on how to cast the contraceptive charm would be forever burned in his brain. 

_“Not quite, Severus. You’re putting the emphasis on the wrong syllable. Listen carefully to my pronunciation, please.”_

He groaned again. Was it possible to obliviate oneself?

* * *

In the living room, Minerva turned to face her friend and colleague with a satisfied look. “I think that went rather well.”


End file.
